


Birthday Blues

by BookGirlFan



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, Betty Is Everyone's Favourite, Betty Loves Jughead, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Jughead and Betty Are Secret Best Friends, but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: "Are we really basing Betty's happiness on Jughead's ability to get her a date?" Reggie asked disbelievingly. To their collective confusion, the answer appeared to be yes.Sometimes, you just need a friend who'll spend your birthday with you.





	Birthday Blues

"We all know Jughead's fond of Betty," Dilton explained. "Maybe he can do something." 

"And what's Jughead up to this time?" Jughead had wandered over and was now leaning against the lockers, munching a candy bar. 

"Well," Dilton stammered. "It's Betty's birthday this weekend, and there's a big dance on, but no one to take her. We thought maybe you would know someone." 

"Sure do," Jughead agreed. "About this high, red hair, freckles?" 

Midge shook her head. "Veronica is going away for a week and taking him with her. She told me so yesterday." 

"Naturally, I would have volunteered," Reggie butted in. "But I already have a date lined up. Or three." 

Ignoring him with the ease of long practice, Jughead considered. "So you need someone else to take Betty to her birthday bash?" 

Dilton nodded eagerly. "Someone to keep her company–" 

"–and dance with her–" Midge chimed in. 

"–and make her smile," Moose finished. "Betty's nice. She should smile." 

"Betty's a sweetheart, and we all want her to have a happy birthday," Midge elaborated. "Every girl deserves to feel like a princess on her birthday." 

Slowly, Jughead nodded. "It's a tall order, but I might know someone." He strolled off down the hallway, tossing the candy wrapper into a bin as he went. 

They all watched him go. 

"Are we really basing Betty's happiness on Jughead's ability to get her a date?" Reggie asked disbelievingly. To their collective confusion, the answer appeared to be yes. 

***

Betty sighed disconsolately. When she'd dreamed about what her birthday would be like this year, she'd hoped it would be a magical evening, dancing the night away with Archie, the envy of the party, with his eyes only on her. If not that, then maybe the two of them alone at her house, curled up with a late night movie, exchanging sweet nothings and sweeter kisses. 

Nowhere in her dreams did she think Archie wouldn't be there at all, too busy enjoying Veronica's holiday. Instead, she was stuck home alone, without a date to the dance, and on her birthday no less. Even her parents weren't there, having a business dinner in the neighbouring town, and wouldn't return until late. 

The doorbell rang, distracting her from her depressing musings. "Oh, well," she spoke aloud to herself as she got up to get the door. "At least I might get a little company." She opened the door. 

"Juggie?!" Betty blinked hard, barely able to believe what was before her eyes. The face was all Jughead, but instead of being hidden under a mop of hair and a dirty crown, Jughead's hair was all clean and slicked back, his hat nowhere in sight. His clothes were also neat and tidy, a well-fitted suit and tie, and in one hand was a small box that he held out to her. 

She took it, and inside found a sparkling tiara. Her breath caught, and she carefully lifted it out, admiring the way it caught the light. "Juggie, you shouldn't have." 

He shrugged, smiling at her. "It's your birthday. Tonight you're Princess Betty." 

He waited for her to put it on, then grabbed her arm, heading for the doorway. "Don't want to be late for the ball, Princess." 

She pulled away, stopping him in his tracks. "A ball? The dance! I can't go there dressed like this!" She gestured down at her jeans and t-shirt – fine for casual wear, but certainly not party material. 

He rolled his eyes. "Go get dressed, then. But hurry up!" As she raced up the stairs, he muttered, "Girls!" 

Betty dashed around her bedroom, changing into her party dress. Sure, she hadn't planned on going to the party tonight, but that didn't mean she hadn't thought about what she would wear if someone asked her! In less than twenty minutes she was carefully descending the staircase, mindful of the light but unusual weight of the tiara on her head, and holding up her long dress so not to trip. 

Her audience was unappreciative. "You look nice, Betty. Now we need to go, our ride is waiting." Once again, he pulled her towards the door, with her struggling not to trip in her high heels. 

Outside, a vaguely familiar car was waiting in the driveway, motor running. Betty stepped closer, curious. If it wasn't so dark, she felt sure she would recognise it. Before she could, Jughead motioned her over to the backseat, opening the door for her and waiting until she was in before closing it again and going around to get in at the other side. 

Betty craned forward, trying to recognise the driver. "Mr Andrews?" 

Mr Andrews beamed at her from the driver's seat. "Happy Birthday, Betty. You look lovely tonight." 

She blushed prettily. "Thank you, Mr Andrews. But what are you doing here?" 

"Jughead asked me to drive you two to the dance tonight, as a birthday surprise for you." She looked over at Jughead in surprise. Mr Andrews noticed, and laughed. "I was surprised too! But he did. He's quite convincing when he wants to be." 

Betty looked over at Jughead, bit her lip, then hesitantly reached out and laid her hand on his. To her surprise, he didn't pull away, but let her hand rest there. "Thanks, Juggie," she whispered. He didn't say a word, but turned his hand around until it was holding hers. 

 

***

"Betty looks gorgeous!" Midge squealed. "That tiara suits her so well, she really looks like a princess tonight." 

"And it looks like she's caught Prince Charming," Kevin said admiringly. "Who is he?" 

Midge frowned, staring closer at the couple on the dance floor. "He looks familiar, but I can't quite place him..."

At that moment, the couple turned, and the identity of Betty's date became startlingly obvious. "Jughead?!"

Kevin looked disturbed. "I just called Jughead a Prince Charming. I think I need to lie down." 

"He actually looks pretty good," Midge squinted at them. Across the dance floor, Jughead and Betty were laughing, nearly collapsed into each other's arms, at some unheard joke. With Betty's golden tresses, topped with the sparkling tiara, gleaming under the party lights, and Jughead's neat suit miraculously staying unwrinkled, they looked like a movie come to life.

The music changed, a slow song starting to play. All around them, couples were coming together, holding each other closely and staring into each other's eyes. Betty and Jughead's laughter died down, and Midge felt sure that they would move off the dance floor – and, knowing Jughead, probably to the buffet table. 

To her surprise, they did neither. Instead, after a quiet moment of discussion, too low to be heard from where she and Kevin were standing, they moved closer together. Betty's arms went around Jughead's neck, and his arms around her waist, until they were standing pressed together, gently swaying back and forth, with her head tucked neatly under his chin, and both looking right at home. They still had that movie-quality around them, something too perfect to happen in real life. 

"Is this really happening?" Kevin asked softly. "This is _Jughead_." 

"You have to admit, right now, he looks pretty good," Midge said. "They both do." Her eyes drifted across the dance floor, spotting Moose standing alone on the other side. "Catch you later, Kevin." Betty wasn't the only one who deserved a happy ending this evening. 

 

***

"Enjoy the rest of your night, kids!" Mr Andrews called as he pulled away from the curb. 

"Goodnight Mr Andrews!" they called, waving at him. Then the car was gone, and it was just the two of them again.

"This has been amazing!" Betty burst out, practically skipping away down the street. Jughead meandered behind, grinning. "I've never had so many dances in one night before, and everyone loved my dress. This has been the best birthday ever!" She twirled, dress spinning out around her, tiara catching the moonlight. 

Suddenly, she tripped. Unable to keep her balance in her high heels, she began to fall, when Jughead reached out and caught her arms, pulling her upright again. 

"Thanks, Jug," she said, calming down slightly from her previous enthusiasm. "This dress is still pretty new, I wouldn't want to ruin it already." 

"Don't forget this." Jughead reached down and scooped her tiara off the ground, presenting it to her. 

Betty touched her hair. "Oh! I hadn't even noticed it fell off." Carefully, she took it from him, examining it for damages. Looking at it, she was reminded of another crown that had gone missing tonight.

"Jughead?" she hesitantly started. "Something's been bothering me about all this." 

He looked concerned. "What? Why? Haven't you had a good time tonight?" 

"This whole night has been magical, but..." Betty bit her lip. "It doesn't seem very like you, Juggie. You aren't even wearing your crown! Are you sure you're okay with it?" 

He shrugged. "I know who I am. If I want to act a little different, or not wear my crown, for one night to make you happy, I'll still know who I am underneath it all, and so will you." 

Betty smiled at him. "Thanks, Juggie. That means a lot. And so you know, as much as I liked tonight, my favourite Jughead is that one underneath." Before he could respond, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Immediately he stepped back, wiping at his cheek with an expression of utmost disgust. "Really, Betty? We were having a real honest moment, and you ruin it with _kissing_? Yuck!" 

"Sorry, Jughead!" Betty said apologetically, but she still couldn't stop a few giggles from escaping. "I just got carried away! How about a hug instead?" 

He took another wary step back. "Just a hug? You won't try and kiss me again?" 

Betty nodded solemnly. "Just a hug. No kisses." 

"Alright." He stood still, opening his arms and waiting for her. 

She came closer again, wrapping her arms around his waist. In all the years they had been friends, she could count on both hands the number of times she'd hugged Jughead, and each time was a memory she cherished. This time was no different. Underneath the suit, he was warm, and still skinny as a rail, which always astonished her considering how much he ate. The faint aroma of burgers he always had hanging around was diminished from the usual, but still present. When his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her hair, she could almost imagine sitting in a booth at Pop's, the scent of burgers all around and friends on every side. 

Sooner than she would have liked, she felt Jughead start to tense and moved back, releasing him. Together, they turned to continue walking, a comfortable silence falling between them. In just a few minutes, they'd arrived at her front door. 

"Come on in," Betty invited, unlocking the door. "Mom made some cookies this afternoon; my favourite peanut butter ones." 

Jughead hesitated. "I should probably be heading home. That's what..." 

_That's what a date does_ , she could hear in the air, but that was ridiculous. Jughead wasn't her date, and they both liked it better that way. "Jughead Jones," she said firmly. "You are my best friend, and I know how you love food. Come in and have a snack with me." 

He grinned at her, hesitation overcome. "With an invitation like that, how could I resist?" 

"I'll get the cookies, you get the plates," she told him, heading for the kitchen, leaving the door open behind her for him to close. Grabbing the cookie jar off the shelf, she smiled. Yeah, it would have been nice to spend the evening with Archie, kissing and cuddling — but sharing some cookies with her very sweet best friend wasn't too bad either. 

A thought struck her. Just one more thing would make tonight perfect. Quickly, she whipped the tiara off her head, turning around and placing it on Jughead. "There we go!" she burst out laughing at his surprised look. Through her giggles, she managed to say, "You're wearing a crown after all!"


End file.
